


An Indescribable Feeling

by BookLoverStoryWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: -Sort of, Bit of a Drabble, Fluffish, Gen, M/M, Other, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a sap, a Chracter Study, infinite universes, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLoverStoryWriter/pseuds/BookLoverStoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every conceivable universe, there is one truth that remains constantly undeniable...<br/>Sherlock Holmes loves John Watson</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small character study of Sherlock's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indescribable Feeling

There are many realities in life. There are an infinite number of possibilities in the galaxy of how the world will function. There is an uncountable amount of parallel universes in which the world is different. And while it may seem impossible, in everyone of them it is undeniable that John Watson is absolutely, indefinitely, desperately and wholly Loved by Sherlock Holmes.

In some that love is reciprocated romantically.

In others it is merely a platonic love, which overshadows all romance.

In the ones where orgasms and reproductive systems aren't needed to show love (which are my personal favorite), where all that is needed is a few words and where a few soft,  
sweet touches are enough for the world to know of their emotion.

In the most inconceivable, heartbreaking ones, the love is realized to late or is not returned.

And yet, there it is. Always remaining. In every possible, conceivable reality, the fact remains that Sherlock Holmes loves John.

Even in the worlds where they meet as children, or as teenagers, or in an entirely different situation that the one were we first meet them. Sherlock loves John.

Even if John is an angel, or a demon

Or if Sherlock is one, or even if the both are

Whether it's 1885 or 2010

It is an undeniable truth, that Sherlock loves John.

Even If one has magic or the both do, if one is a dragon or mermaid or even a fey of old.

Song, ballads and poems have been written about this Love that spans across universes, and galaxies, and entire lifetimes. The souls of Sherlock and John Watson are uncontrollably intertwined, irrevocably tied together, not by fate or destiny, but by the simple fact that John Watson is completely loved by Sherlock Holmes.

And now that doesn't make it easy, if anything it makes the very fabric of reality threaten to collapse, because of the sheer determination and will that it takes to contain the feeling.

And let me clarify that Sherlock never magically knows that he loves John Watson from first sight. There is never any perfect world with no fights or where none of them have a cross to bear because they always will. And so Sherlock will never have a fairy tale were the couple gets married on the same day.

And that's the amazing thing about this love. It isn't magical. It is special because In every universe, galaxy, world, and reality, Sherlock makes the conscious decision each and every day to love and continue loving John for eternity.

And Sherlock won't love John because he is perfect. No, Sherlock will love John for his imperfections. For every scratch upon his person, and every battle scar the graces the body and soul and heart of John Watson. Sherlock will love John for the flaws that make and mark John as, well, John.

Sherlock will give up his heart, give up his mind so that John may be happy. And If that isn't love what is?

And it isn't always that Sherlock falls in love with John. Its much greater than that. It is an overwhelming feeling of...Indescribable feeling, an undeniable emotion. Where the hero of the story, or perhaps the villain, depending on your view. Well, its where he learns and grows and allows himself to open his heart to the one person who means the most in the world to him.

And even in the world where they are just fictional characters with a very screwed up teenage girl writing about them. The love of Sherlock Holmes for John Watson is there and unbroken. And it has moved and inspired and changed the lives of many, and yet, none of that really matters, at least not to them.

It doesn't matter that their story will remain In history forever, or that it is legendary, or that every day of their lives is a turning point for the entire universe.

The only thing that matters to them is that John Watson is adored, respected, worshiped and absolutely loved by Sherlock.

The only thing that counts is that the heart, mind and soul of Sherlock Holmes was given to John Watson

And I think we can all agree that's the way it should be.


End file.
